Rescue Mission
Cast Main Cast *''Logan Lerman'' as Nathan Anderson. *''Kathryn Prescott'' as Heather Bell. *''Mary Steelsmith'' as Isla Copeland. *''Bob Waters'' as Eric Copeland. *''Sasha Pieterse'' as Allison Munroe. *''Zelda Williams'' as Nancy Munroe. *''Rashida Clendening'' as Margot St. Clare. *''Aisha Hinds'' as Marsha St. Clare. Recurring Cast *''Joshua Anthony Brand'' as Ben McMillan. *''Rami Malek'' as Joshua Winters. *''Jessica Sula'' as Maya Dumas. *''Soma Bhatia'' as Nikita Shankar. *''Dave Fennoy'' as Harold St. Clare. *''Gregg Sulkin'' as Callum Henderson. *''Jack Falahee'' as Joe Sweeting. *''Chyler Lee'' as Lily Bruno. *''Daniel Flaherty'' as Axel Short. *''Yunjin Kim'' as Yue Takahashi. *''Kim Sae Ron'' as Tori Takahashi. *''Jeff Bridges'' as Mark Hamilton. *''Dana Ivey'' as Margaret Hamilton. Episode “Where could they have went?” Joshua asked the group. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Nathan replied, bluntly. “And we won’t do that by just sitting here.” The group all nodded in agreement. “We should go and look for them, then!” Maya shouted, trying to make the group enthusiastic. “Right, we should split into three groups, one of them stay here.” Callum suggests. “Okay. Who should stay behind then?” “I want to.” Nancy says. Nancy hasn’t been the same since their old camp was overrun and her husband and two of her children died. She sat at the table in the back of the RV, staring out of the window, but she wasn’t the only one. Margot and Harold seemed to be getting nowhere, unlike Marsha, who seemed to stay grounded despite her mother’s death, Margot hadn’t spoken a word since her mother’s death. “Margot, Marsha and Harold should stay back with Isla, too.” Joshua suggests, to which they just nod. “What about you, Heather?” Nathan asks her. She looks to Nathan then back out of the window. She’s another one who hasn’t been the same since that day. She’s just stared out of the same window the entire time. She looked back to Nathan and smiled weakly. “Ok. I’ll go.” She stood to her feet and the eight that were going to search headed out. “So we’ll split into two groups of four.” Joshua began. “I’ll go with Eric, Allison and Maya. So Heather, Nathan, Callum and Nikita, you four go the other direction.” Joshua instructed and without argument the two groups headed into the forest and split into two directions. They seemed to walk for a while until Nathan, Heather, Callum and Nikita began to hear church bells ringing. “That might be them…” Nikita said, before the four of them began to sprint into the direction of the sound. Eventually, they reached a small church and burst their way inside. The only things inside were two walkers, one of them turned around slowly towards them, a veil over its head, covering its face. Heather pulled a small knife from her pocket and approached the walker, pulling the knife from her pocket and plunging it deep into its skull. Nathan and Nikita looked back at her, watching as she did it. “Wait… Where’s Callum?” Nikita asked Nathan as the bells cut off. “Guys.” They heard a voice as they turned to see Callum holding a bunch of wires he ripped from a machine in his hand. “It was on a timer. The bells weren’t actually ringing. The church doesn’t even have a steeple.” The group of them look up to the top of the church, somewhat disappointed. “Whatever. We should move before the walkers begin to pile up around here.” Nathan tells the group as they run from the church. Meanwhile, the other group continues to walk through the forest until Allison trips up and falls, screaming on her way down. “Are you okay?!” Joshua asks her, frantically helping her up. “I’m fine… I just tripped on…” The four of them stare back at a rotting carcass of a deer, flies surrounding the body as a rib cage begins to show through. “Ugh… That’s disgusting.” Maya says, as they hear rustling from a bush behind them, Eric pulling a gun from his pocket. “Where the hell did you get a gun?!” Joshua asks him. “Always gotta keep a gun handy.” He replies. “Come out, whoever the fuck you are!” He shouts, as suddenly, something jumps from the bushes and he instantly shoots without thinking. “What the fuck, Eric, You just shot some—“Joshua begins, but stops himself when he sees the body of a rabbit laying on the ground, blood pouring from it. “This is getting us nowhere.” Allison states as they hear something from behind them and quickly turn to see people pointing weapons at them. They stare at each other, unresponsive. “Drop your weapons.” One woman said, she looked stern and intimidating. Next to her stood an attractive dark-haired man in a leather jacket, both of them pointing guns at the four. A teenage boy with long hair and Asian female stood just behind them, brandishing knives. Joshua’s group all looked to Eric who reluctantly put his gun on the ground, the rest following suit, placing knives and the only other gun they own, which Maya had, on the ground. “That can’t be all. Put the rest of them down in front of you.” The stern woman demands. “That’s all we have.” Maya states. “Bullshit.” The woman replies, taking a step forward. “Lily!” The man shouts to her, angrily. “What? You know they have more than that!” She shouts back to him. “Fuck you, stupid bitch.” Eric says to her. She looks back to him, furious and storms over to him angrily. “The fuck are you gonna do?” She suddenly hits him across the head with her gun, knocking him out. Allison and Maya look back in shock as Joshua quickly picks up a knife. “Stop, please!” The man shouts, jumping between Lily and Joshua. “Please, just stop. We can take your man back to our place and help him.” The man stops and turns to face Lily. “There was no need for that. Now we have to waste supplies on two different people, both hurt by you may I add.” Lily’s face turns red and she storms off. “Sorry about her. Help me pick him up.” The man leans over as Joshua begins to speak. “You’re wasting your supplies on another person?” Joshua questions him. “Yeah… Just yesterday Lily accidentally shot some teenager in the stomach when she was out hunting.” He replies. “Wait… A teenager? What does he look like?” Maya asks him. “Dark hair, blue eyes… why?” Maya looks back in shock. “Crap, that’s Ben!” Joshua and Allison look back at her in surprise. “Allison, you go with Joshua. I’ll go back to the RV and bring them round to get him.” Maya says, about to leave. “Wait! He’s not fit to go anywhere yet!” The man shouts to her. “And you don’t know where we are. Yue, Axel, Go with her.” The two nod in agreement. “Then we’re coming back to check up on Allison and Joshua anyway.” Maya says, leaving with the other two as Joshua and the man pick up Eric, heading to their base. Maya eventually reaches the RV to see that the other group already arrived. “Hey Maya, we couldn’t find—“Callum began, but pulled his gun out when he saw the other two. “Stop, they’re with me!” Maya shouts, frantic. “We know where Ben is.” They all suddenly pile into the RV and begin to drive toward the farm, eventually reaching it. When they arrive, they see a small farm house and a barn on acres of land. “We’re here.” Axel says, as an older man exits the house. “Who the fuck are these people?!” He asks, angered as the RV park at the side of the farm house and they all exit the vehicle. “We’re here for our people. You have four of them. Where are they?” Marsha asks him from the window of the RV. “Firstly, where the fuck are our people?” The old man asks, as Axel and Yue exit the vehicle and walk up to him. “Mark, it’s okay.” A voice can be heard as they turn to see Joshua standing next to the man in the leather jacket. “The other three are inside. Ben needs time to heal, though.” The man explains. “I’m Joe, by the way. That’s Mark. You’ve met Yue and Axel. Everyone else is inside.” He tells them, then heads back into the house. “Ugh. You people can stay here till your friend is healed, then you can fuck off out of my farm.” The older man shouts to them, angered and storms back inside, slamming the door shut. Joshua looks back at them, smiling weakly. “So you’re all okay? Is Allison fine?!” Nancy asks. “She’s fine, trust me. She’s sitting in the room Ben is in, probably waiting for him to wake up.” Joshua replies. Nancy lets out a sigh and heads into the farmhouse. “Well, I guess we’ll be setting up tents out back.” Joshua says, laughing slightly as they all pile back into the RV, collecting their camping equipment. Later, Isla and Allison sit at the bedside of Eric and Ben’s separate beds, both of them awake. “When did they say Ben would be able to leave?” Allison asked Ilsa, who shook her head. “I don’t know, dear…” She said, staring at her husband. “Are you okay, Eric?” Eric scoffed and flipped over in his bed, trying to avoid conversation. “…Whatever.” Allison mumbles to herself and she stands up and opens the door, where Mark stands behind. “Is your boyfriend ready to leave yet?” He asks, blatantly. “He’s not my boyfriend, and he’ll leave when he’s read to, asshole.” Allison tells him, pushing by. “Listen here you little bitch!” He shouts, grabbing her by the collar of her t-shirt. “This is my fucking farm, I’m letting you live here, and you don’t get to treat me like that!” He screams to her, angrily. “Mark, Put her down!” His wife shouts to him. “Fuck you, asshole.” She says, breaking free from his grip and storming off, down the stairs, Isla and Mark’s wife look at Mark in shock. He just rolls his eyes and storms after Allison down stairs. Outside, the tents are built and the survivors seem settled. “Amelia and David are still missing…” Nikita brings to their attention. “They’ll be gone by now.” Nathan says, harshly. “How can you say that?!” Nikita replies, angrily. “I don’t mean dead. But if they haven’t returned, they’ve went somewhere else. Let’s just face it.” Nathan states, the group falling silent. “Can’t we check one last time?” Maya asks him. “The last we went out to find people, one person got knocked out and the other got shot. Still think it’s a good idea?” Nathan questions her, then goes back into his tent. Maya looks back, saddened. “He’s right, you know…” Margot begins, speaking for the first time in days. “They’re gone.” She says, heading into her tent. In the distance, Margaret walks up to the barn and climbs the ladder, holding a chicken. She looks in the window and throws the chicken inside, when suddenly, she begins to hear groaning and grunting noises, followed by feet shuffling. The chicken begins to flap around as suddenly, a set of teeth sink into it and it begins to get devoured by walkers, Margaret looks in on the chicken being eaten, un-fazed as she turns and heads back down the ladder. Margot and Marsha lay in their tent, side by side, staring at the ceiling of it. “We’re still here, you know.” Marsha says. Margot looks back at her, confused. “You’re acting like we’re dead, but we’re still here.” She continues. “The dead are out there, walking, but we’re in here, living.” “You’re wrong.” Margot looks to her sister with a stern look on her face. “We are the walking dead.” She says, then covers herself with a blanket. “Nancy! Get over here right fucking now!” Mark screams to her, as she looks back in confusion. “Excuse me?” She asks, offended as her daughter emerges from the farmhouse “Tell your daughter to get her fucking act together or I’ll kick your asses out of my fucking farm, you stupid bitches!” Mark screams to them, then turns back into his house, slamming the door behind him. Nancy watches Allison storm past her and go into her tent. “Sorry about him.” Nancy hears a woman behind her, turning to look at her. It was Mark’s wife looking back to her. “He’s just been stressed lately. My name’s Margaret.” She says, smiling back to Nancy. “If you have any other problems, just tell me.” She says, heading into the house. Nancy turns to head into her tent, when she sees Maya, Nikita and Heather packing up some of their belongings. “Where are you three going?!” She asks them, confused. “We’re going to do one last check for Amelia and David!” Maya shouts back. “Yeah, we’ll be back in fifteen minutes!” Heather adds, to which Nancy scoffs and enters the tent. The three head into the forest and ten minutes later find themselves at a riverbank. “I don’t think we’ll be finding them out here…” Maya says, disappointed in the fact she thought she’d find someone. “Let’s head back.” The other two nod their heads in agreement and they begin to walk off as suddenly, a group of walkers emerge from the water. “Shit, we need to go now!” Nikita shouts, as they go to turn, they notice their feet had sunk into the dirt. “Shit, this is not good.” They begin to struggle, trying to break free as the zombies close in on them, drenched in water. Maya pulls her feet from the sinkhole, falling over as immediately runs to Nikita and tries to pull her out, a walker closing in on Heather. “Heather, watch out!” Maya screams, as she pulls Nikita from the dirt. They look at Heather’s feet to notice she isn’t stuck and Heather marches up to the walker, pulling a knife from her pocket and plunges it into the walker’s skull. She moved onto the next one, doing the same thing as she began to attack all of the walkers, Nikita and Maya watching in shock as she eventually killed all of the walkers, turning to face them drenched in blood. “Heather, let’s just go back.” Without saying anything Heather ran past Maya and Nikita, who followed her soon after, not noticing that more walkers emerged from the river, other walkers strolling into the river, trying to cross.